


Probably both

by JotunVali



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Emotional Intelligence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, but regarding, dr robotnik has the greatest science intelligence, he's the stupidest, i call him, latte-chan, stone is the sweetest muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Doctor Robotnik's military friends conveyed a message to him. He also have something to say even if he doesn't admit it.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Stone has been whining and weeping for hours now. Like a bullied school boy. That fool had let himself get ambushed by a group of third-grade-IQed who, apparently and like every air-headed muscled brute jealous of the superior intellect of their peers, hadn’t taken very well the doctor’s honest attitude towards them. Stone was a strong and quite able-bodied man, he threw out of the window every now and then giant guys who pissed Robotnik with his two bare hands, but it didn’t suffice in front of a group of five trained military morons. So there, Robotnik’s babies had found out Agent Stone laid down, his face drenched with blood from his smashed nose and crushed teeth, his back and ribs split off, covered in bruises and bluish smears, his arms twisted in unnatural ways and twitching to signify the owner of these arms was still alive.

Robotnik was exceptionally and prodigiously pissed today. Because Stone had been moaning and weeping like a child continuously for hours, troubling the doctor in his work and science-focused thoughts? Or because the doctor had left his most close assistant to get beaten up, then to suffer all alone, ignoring him, this whole time? Probably both. He put down his goggles and tools, and the whatever thingie he was working on to go see Stone. Reluctantly of course. The great doctor Robotnik would never bother to visit another air and space waste of a human being unless he’s forced to.

Stone was still there. Of course, where could he have gone to in such a wrecked state? Like a robot good for the scrap heap. Except robots had the decency to stay silent. Robotnik was watching his moaning not-robot but didn’t speak. Why? Because he didn’t know what to say in that kind of dreadful and over-upsetting situation that flooded his mind with unscientific, irrational emotion and fright? Or because he wanted to ask Stone if he needed anything, take his hand and tell him it was going to be alright, while the total opposite of all that usually happened and was inefficiently, pointlessly, stupidly, repulsively, pukingly emotional,  _ human  _ and... kind? Probably both. 

“I’m sorry…” Stone managed to feebly whine.

Robotnik was stung by a kind of tiny, pointed arrow somewhere near his heart. Heart that skipped a beat without the doctor’s explicit consent. As unreliable as humans. He should replace that also with a robot someday. 

“For the loud, positively exhausting and impossibly, record-breakingly long lab rat-like wailing or the tremendous, monstrous, terrible, pathetic failure at standing up against a bunch of braindead butors?” The doctor scolded his torn apart, unable to move assistant like usual.

“I’m sorry, sir…” Stone mumbled with sincere regret in his remote voice. “They were… too many…” He tried to explain. He moaned. “It hurts, sir. It hurts so much…” Stone kept on whining. “It hurts…” He wept. A fresh tear rolled on his soaked cheek. His eyes were swollen and reddish. For the last two hours, from the doctor’s deduction. 

_ Two straight hours of crying? How much pain is he dealing with? _ Robotnik found himself wondering before he vigorously shook off that horrid feeling of caring from his mind.  _ No matter. It  _ doesn’t  _ matter! At all! He’s just a random henchman who looks just like the others! A disposable and dispensable tool! Why should I care about his suffering? Did someone ever care for mine? _

He couldn’t help remembering the bellicose bullies from his childhood. At least every week, he came back to the orphanage dormitory with bruises, missing teeth or broken ribs, often the three at the same time. And even though Stone was a physically tougher and stronger man than the doctor, the latter couldn’t help worrying about his assistant and dread about the likeliness agent Stone may get hurt, or worse, at every of their missions. Which was stupid. First, he always managed to keep Stone close to him so he wouldn’t get harmed, and  _ EITHER WAY _ , assistants could get replaced, and it was illogical, irrational, time and energy-wasting, and unhealthy to worry about one person’s wellbeing all the time.

“I know.” The doctor ended up replying to the bedridden assistant. Much to his own surprise.

If Stone was making the great and powerful and confident doctor Robotnik a scared and emotional wimp, all the more reason to get rid of him and not to care one bit about his pain and wounds.

“You-” Stone sighed. “Course you know…” He smiled.

That stupid, insufferable, beaming, sun-shining, cute smile! What kind of an evil henchman was that?? Making you goat milk lattes? The tastiest and sweetest of lattes ever? Just like their maker? Grinning and smiling all the time? Not even the default, creepy smirk typical of evil guys, but the purest, cutest, shiniest, most innocent and dead-resurrecting of smiles?? Supporting you, encouraging you, caring more about your well-being than about the missions??

_ Did someone ever care for my suffering? Yes! _

He  _ did!  _ Stone  _ did! My sweet Stone… No! No. No “sweet” Stone”! Stones aren’t sweet! They’re cold, heartless and emotionless!  _

_ Well, not  _ that  _ Stone. _

_ Enough!! That’s enough, feelings!! I order you to shut the big fuck up!!! _

_ Now we finally get our say?? In your dreams, Ivo!! _

_ I don’t dream!! Dreams are for the fools! The most retarded and braindead and moronic and prehistoric fools!!!  _

_ Oh, and here we thought you were the cleverest and most over-scribbled walking encyclopedia of the world! _

_ What does that even mean?? _

_ You’re the intelligent one here! You know!! _

In the middle of the confused battle occurring in his brain, Robotnik barely noticed his hand softly, gently patting Stone’s shoulder.

“Don’t mop. It will pass.” The exhausted-looking doctor half-grumbled. He did his best to make that fake grumble sound a bit real. So that he could save the remains of his dignity and reputation.

“For you too.” Stone whispered in a soft smile. 

That damn smile again!

Robotnik stared at him and blushed. Why? Was he ashamed of being exposed and caught cracked and vulnerable? Even if his chaotic childhood wasn’t a secret for his closest assistant? Or was he moved by Stone’s clear affection and concern for his well-being, and that despite Stone’s physical and obviously unbearable pain? Probably both.

That’s it. Robotnik had clearly spent,  _ wasted _ , too much time playing his assistant’s nanny. He had to go back to work, the ONLY thing in the world that was really worth of his interest. That was really worth  _ at all _ . And again, assistants could be replaced! If Stone was out of order, Robotnik would simply hire a new one. Just like his robots. When one of them stopped working, he’d build a new one. Also qualified assistants pullutated, he’d just have to pick.

“N-no…”

But he had to hear the tiniest, faintest and yet loudest whimper behind him. That wasn’t the worst part. The worst was that insignificant, low,  _ human  _ whimper had made him stop! The frozen doctor bit his lower lip. To keep it from quivering.

“Please sir…” Stone squeaked.

Stone had to try. He knew his boss wouldn’t miss or delay his adored, worshipped work and robots for him, a worthless, meaningless assistant. He knew Robotnik… wouldn’t miss  _ him _ .

_ I won’t miss you when you’re gone. _

_ Humans are stupid and I care VERY LITTLE about them. _

Stone was well aware his beloved boss didn’t care at all about him, let alone about his well-being. Yet, Stone still held a small speck of hope Robotnik may, might appreciate him, or just his presence, just a little tiny bit. To his surprise, and joy, Robotnik turned back. Swiftly. Like he was going to punch him. But Stone didn’t care about that. His boss was glowering at him with furious, blazing eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone turns more daring.

Robotnik was enraged. Mad. Wrathful. Ultra giganto-supremo-cosmico pissed. At the brutes who’d dared to touch his precious, angelic, sweet Stone? 

His nose snuffed out his erratic breath. Like a mad corrida bull. 

No, he wouldn’t dare! He wouldn’t  _ allow  _ it! 

Or maybe was he mad at himself for feeling the worst fuzzy and sappy sentiment of all? Probably both.

_ Sentiment, affection… this garbage are meant for the trash bin of your mind! They don’t belong here! They don’t belong within you! If you ever feel, ever love… You don’t deserve the title of scientist or doctor anymore! You’d just have to run out of business and grow a shrubbery of roses and peonies! Well, Stone would look cute in overalls and a straw hat… Wait, why the fuck would Stone be there??  _

Robotnik trembled. Rage? Fear? Probably both. Or maybe three… He blinked. Tears rolled on his face. He had to wait for Stone’s reaction to notice it.

“Oh, sorry sir… I’ve… overcome the limits…” Stone looked down. “I… forgot my place.”

_ I forgot you don’t care about me. _

“What is that supposed to mean, agent Stone?” The doctor strangely demanded. “What am I supposed to understand here? Is there a subliminal message you’re trying to imprint my brain with??” He exclaimed, outraged and oblivious of his watering eyes. 

“Wh-wha…?” Stone was speechless.

“What are you attempting to signify to me? Huh?? Are you implying I only care about my work? Are you suggesting I don’t give a damn about other people’s problems??”

“B-but…”

“Are you claiming I’m a monstrous, egocentric, narcissistic and megalomaniacal son of a bitch who only have eyes for his machines and his reflect in the mirror?? Is THAT what I’m supposed to understand, agent??” He screamed, shedding more tears.

Stone didn’t understand. Should he feel sorry and threatened or moved and acknowledged?

“Do you actually think, if you ever think that is, I don’t…  _ care  _ about you?”

There. The dooming word was dropped.

Stone was completely lost.

“I-I’m… I’m sorry, sir…”

“As you should be!” Robotnik spat. And that made him feel even worse and lower. Especially in front of the sweetest and kindest muffin ever currently pain-paralyzed.

“B-but… with respect, sir, I… I honestly thought you…” Stone stammered, looking back at his boss with his tender and loving and shimmering eyes.

“Thought I  _ what _ ??” Robotnik sharply insisted. “Please Stone, for once, and I assure you for the ONLY time ever of my life, I ask and am curious about your opinion.”

“That you couldn’t… it was just… impossible... for someone so brilliant... and amazing, you I mean, could ever… just… feel comfortable… near someone as… idiotic and… basic… as me. I-I mean I… can’t even do junior high maths…” Stone chuckled. Of an awkward yet sweet, so sweet laugh. 

Robotnik’s not so rotten heart exploded.

“You’re right.” He nodded. “You’re an idiot and basic. What kind of a… stupid and clueless reasoning is that?? Only a… foolish imbecile would think that way! You honestly think I would value you more if you could do equations with two or three or ten unknowns?? You… dork! So stupid you didn’t notice you were-  _ are  _ the closest of my assistants! The  _ only  _ close one… And yet you thought-! UGH!!” He screeched.

A ray of light pierced Stone’s heart. Should he dare? Should he hope?

“Sir, there’s… something important… I’d… like to tell you…” He feverishly stuttered.

“And what’s that, you stupid, stupid stupidhead?? What kind of an aberrant stupidry are you going to throw up this time??” Robotnik flamed up, tears still furiously rolling down.

“I-I love you… too.” Stone softly admitted, a painful lump blocking his throat.

His eyes also started to mysteriously glitter.

“That’s the most stupid, the most appallingly stupid and imbecilic bullshit I’ve ever-!! Wait. What?” Robotnik opened wide, actually surprised in a long time eyes.

“I think… you’ve got it, sir.” Stone vainly swallowed his tears. 

The dumbfounded doctor stepped forwards, towards his cute assistant.

“That’s still… the most stupid nonsense I’ve ever heard. And I’ve lived all my life hearing nonsense. And this… is the worst one.”

Robotnik had turned suddenly and strangely calm.

“Y-you don’t…” Stone mumbled.

_ You don’t believe me? _

“Love you? Oh , Stone…” His boss sighed. Out of tire and exhaustion? Or of self-loathing? Probably both. “You’re even more braindeadly stupid than I thought, and my bar already was set very low. You really believe that despite acting all sweet and tinky-winkly warm and cute and caring and soft and considerate, brewing the sweetest lattes, baking the most delicious muffins, softly beaming and smiling all the time, so often and so much you could start an world epidemic of blindness, no one would ever love you? You disappoint me, Stone.”

He… Robotnik really  _ did  _ like him?

“And… you still… like me? Even if I’m… disappointing?” Stone asked in a tiny, scared voice. He was blushing at those weird compliments though.

“Do  _ you _ ?” Robotnik replied. 

“What?”

“Oh for the love of… whatever; maybe love of the Flying Spaghetti Monster! Must I explain it all myself like always? I tell you, this grows very annoying and draining! I mean: do you…  _ love  _ me? Still?” Robotnik’s voice was trembling. It had never happened since his childhood.

“Still? Wh-what do you mean, still? Is there a… reason I shouldn’t?” Stone sincerely asked.

_ Stop being so sweet, damn it!! Are you a human-sized sugar lump or what?? Of course there is! There are a thousand, a billion times ten reasons you shouldn’t be all lovey-dovey around me!! _

“You know what, Stone? I think I’m what people call a morosexual. I must be attracted to the most stupid people.”

“You know that’s… not very pleasant... to get called stupid all the time… even though I know I am...” Stone groaned.

“Don’t expect me to say sorry, darling.” Robotnik sat on the bed.

“But thanks for… liking me… I-I guess…”

Stone apprehensively looked at his boss. Boss who did something they both thought he’d never do in this lifetime. He put a shaking, hesitant hand, or rather a finger, on Stone’s wet cheek. The latte assistant’s heart beated up like a galloping horse.

“I-I think it’d be… better… without the glove… sir.” He suggested in hidden excitement, as his cheeks got on fire.

“Yes. Of course. I wouldn’t have them soaked and fried out because of your...leaking eyeballs. Good thinking, Stone.” Robotnik pulled off his keyboarded glove. “Maybe you’re not as stupid as I thought.” He clumsily cupped his over the moon, and inexplicably breathless, assistant and almost screamed at the burning heat of Stone’s skin.

Why was it so hot, dammit? The room temperature wasn’t over 65°F. Or did Stone have a fever? But Robotnik’s nano-robots hadn’t registered any kind of fever. And his robots were miracles of precision! What did that mean?

Stone let out the softest and cutest chuckle.

“May I ask what’s so funny, agent?”

“I just... was thinking…”

“Oh, again? You’re good at quick progress, Stone. I’ll give you that.”

“I was thinking...if it’s... stupid to love... and cherish you, sir,... I’m really sorry... but it looks like...  _ that’s  _ what you believe, then... I must be the most stupid moron of this world.”

_ That flickering and demonic glitter in these sweet, gleaming, adorable eyes again!  _ Robotnik internally complained as he was cursing at his racing up heart. Who  _ has that kind of pure eyes? No, don’t smile! Don’t smile for fuck-!! _

The doctor had to surrender. Despite his power, his intellect, his machines, he was weak, a weak, feeble, frail, strengthless piece of nothing in front of sweet and pure agent Latte Stone. He awkwardly yet softly rubbed his forehead against the one of wounded Latte-chan’s. And shut his eyes to preserve them just a bit from the bright dazzling of his assistant’s smile.

“You must hold a certain amount of arrogance to assert that, Stone.” He managed to breathe. “What makes you so sure?”

“Nothing.” Agent Muffin Sunshine Stone shamefully smirked. “I just want to... be the one who loves you most.”

“Stupid and arrogant. What have I possibly done to deserve such an assistant?” Robotnik opened up his eyes. He already missed Stone’s shiny smile and rather handsome face.

“You hired me, sir.” His closest assistant indeed smiled, brightly grinned.

“And insolent with that.” Robotnik added.

“No, sir.  _ That…  _ is real insolence.” Stone calmly retorted before closing his eyes and giving a soft, timid kiss on his boss’ tight lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik likes kisses.

If Robotnik had been a real robot, he’d have shorted out on the spot. 

Stone,  _ his  _ sweet and innocent agent Stone was…  _ kissing  _ him? That… simpleton really  _ did  _ like him? But why? He constantly belittled him, barked and yelled at him like a foaming raging dog, and even sometimes physically assaulted him. What’s more, Robotnik was a terrible person. A great and powerful and super-clever and amazing scientist, yes, but he was the worst, most awful, most deplorable person on Earth, or even of the universe. Human society had taught him that well and hard. And as the most well-read and intelligent scientist of the world, he had assimilated that lesson deep to the core. It just was the most logical and obvious fact to him. Humanity hated him and he despised humanity. Including his own. Hence his breakup with humans. Well… until Stone. Cute and pure agent Muffin Latte Stone.

_ Oh, do you even hear your own thoughts, Ivo Robotnik? You already are calling him cute names _ . Robotnik internally lamented. 

_ This is my most basic right, isn’t it? I don’t even know his real first name after all.  _

_ Ugh. _

_ I don’t even know his first name… _

_ I’m the worst boss ever. _

_ And lowest person. _

_ “The doctor says you’re basic.” _

_ And here is this precious dumb-dumb admiring you and standing up for you despite everything… _

_ And you, the moronic doctor so lost and entangled in your own self-centered shallow thoughts you still didn’t notice the softness and warmth of your Muffin’s lips. _

The doctor barely had the time to taste and enjoy Stone’s shy lips his assistant was already moving slowly backward. To Robotnik’s clear disappointment. So clear Stone suddenly started to kiss all over the palm of the hand that was still cupping his smooth cheek. Robotnik had forgotten about his own hand! But even after remembering it, he didn’t pull his hand away. Despite the tickling sensation inside it. Stone was kissing it madly. With tears streaming on his cute face. With faint moans in his kisses. As if his life depended on it. As if he had repressed for months -for years?- the wish -the need?- to physically express his affection towards the doctor. Robotnik was abashed, appalled at this. His heart ached and rejoiced at the same time. Because he loathed himself for bringing so much pain, on top of physical pain, to sweet Stone who was far from deserving that? And because he was happy, so freaking, so terribly, awfully happy, fucking  _ HAPPY  _ Stone really loved him?? Yes, both.  _ Certainly  _ both! 

Even if being happy another human being loved him was the terminal sign of Robotnik’s fall and demise as a scientist and famous misanthropist?

_ Yes! Yes!! A million, a trillion times yes!!! _

_ Fuck the appearances! _

_ I don’t care anymore! _

He almost jumped on Stone and crushed his lips against his startled yet welcoming assistant’s.

Both madly and ferociously kissed until losing their breath. Which one of them have been locking, holding, repressing, smothering his feelings the longest? Probably both. 

Now, none of them would hide or deny or lie anymore. They would kiss, and kiss, over and over...

Until a screech of pain spurted out of Stone’s throat.

The doctor broke the kiss and gasped in shock. Almost.

“Oh… no, doctor…” Stone pleaded nevertheless. “It’s… it’s nothing… just… my neck…”

“What does it mean _ ‘just your neck’ _ ?” Robotnik told him off. “Your neck is important, agent! That’s what’s supporting your head on your shoulders!”

Stone couldn’t help snorting. That line was so stupid and yet so adorable!

“I’m sorry, sir. I think... I like your kisses more... than my own body.” He admitted, blush on his face.

Robotnik looked horrified and really pissed off at that.

“If that wasn’t for your wounds, agent, I would presently and immediately slap your head off your so-called  _ unimportant  _ neck!” He crinkled his nose.

Stone was moved and surprised at that. His beloved boss looked exactly like when someone insulted him.

“You currently are in such a horrible and terrible physical pain you can’t even move and have been weeping for the past two hours and you have the rotten gall to claim right into my face you don’t care about your body?? That you care less about it than about… my barren mouth??” The doctor scolded louder. “What kind of a-! Clueless-!” He trembled in rage. “Precious-!...  _ angel  _ are you??” Tears started to roll again on his tense unshaven face. He broke his stare at his cute assistant to look down. He tried to wipe his eyes with his gloveless hand. “You’re in this…  _ shit  _ because of me! Because I have to show off and brag about my brain superiority all the time! Because I have nothing else! Because I  _ had  _ nothing else… before you.”

Stone’s heart skipped a beat. Because he was moved at such an honest confession? Or because he was sad the man of his heart felt guilty for what happened to him? Probably both.

“That’s… not your fault. I just… didn’t pay attention… enough. I felt… too much… confident.... I guess I felt… being at your side… a bit too almighty. A bit too proud...”

“Stop puking bullshit, Stone.” Robotnik begged more than commanding. “And by no means,  _ NO  _ means at all you hear me, become an insane and rotten jerk like me. I  _ forbid  _ you to, you understand? That’s an order!”

“Forgive me but,... you also say… a lot of bullshit, sir.”

“I beg your one in a lifetime pardon, Stone?” Robotnik was piqued.

“If you really were… a rotten jerk… like you say… would I be… madly… and endlessly in love with you?” Stone’s eyes softly gleamed.

The doctor locked his own on them.

“Prepare yourself, Stone.” He suggestively whispered. “Cause I’m about to show you how much your body is important and worth of care.”

“U-uh… what?” Stone blinked in disbelief before his boss cut him off with a fiery and hungry kiss.

He let him do. Because he couldn’t move and resist anyway? Or because he didn’t  _ want  _ to move or resist? Probably both.

Still, it was hard to properly move his mouth with his stiff and bruised neck that ached at the slightest breath. Soon a sharp and white hot pain slashed his cervicals. Stone muffled a scream against his boss’ lips. Then something soft, warm and that perfectly conformed to the shape of his neck came to relieve the pain. Stone lowly groaned with comfort and gratefulness. The gloved hands of his doctor were the best.

Despite his intelligence, his degrees, his sophistication and inventions, it was beyond Dr Robotnik’s comprehension such a sweet and precious kind being like Stone loved him or just accepted to work with him. Why didn’t he choose to work for humanitarian NGOs, with social workers, any cutesy mushy organisation that fitted his gentle, sugar-sweet character? He really didn’t belong with a untouchable, brain-fucked maniac like Robotnik. Still, the doctor wouldn’t have him to quit. Maybe that was why he had allowed Stone to work, close, so close to him. Despite all his hate speeches about humans, how he despised them… Stone, the cutest and sweetest of them all, was making him feel good. And not only because Stone always obeyed, admired him or licked his boots. It wasn’t just about being praised and flattered. It was about… feeling valid, approved. Loved. But to be fair, Robotnik didn’t expect Stone to love him to the extent of being in actual  _ love  _ with him. Sweet Sugar Muffin Latte Sunshine Stone really was more, a million of tons more, than what Robotnik deserved. 

And he really couldn’t let go of that soft and warm and cane-sugar-tasting mouth!   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "dumb-dumb" name is from Lee Majdoub himself on his live Twitch from 3 days ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Stone moaned and squeaked every time the doctor’s fierce tongue was venturing too much… forward. He could hardly breathe. He didn’t know someone as emotion-loathing and metal-coldness-fond like Robotnik could be so… passionate. So fiery. Ardent.

Emotional.

Plain and simply emotional. 

Although Stone would not complain about it. The doctor’s formidable brain and mechanical skills were part of what he loved and admired in him. But sometimes, if not every day, it hurt to be reminded doctor Robotnik had no heart, no feelings except spite for his fellow humans and only loved his machines. Only loved himself. 

_“They’re_ **e** **_ver_ ** **y** **_th_ ** **in** **_g_ ** _to me!”_

Though Stone always held some doubts about that matter. If the doctor hated humans, that had to logically include himself, right? Stone probably was thinking too much.

_“Because I have nothing else!”_

Maybe his intelligence, his _badniks_ … Maybe his doctor nurtured, clung to these things… because he thought these proved he was better and more capable than what people told him, proved that he was worth something… Oh, right. The doctor was an orphan. But a lot of orphans felt loved nevertheless. As for his beloved boss, it wasn’t about not having parents. 

_It’s just about… feeling loved? Accepted? But I-_

Soon Robotnik’s both hands, one gloved and one bare, came to gently caress and support Stone’s neck. To the surprise and ninth-cloud bliss of the latter who moaned in delight. But the latte assistant shouldn’t be surprised that much anymore. Especially while his boss was madly, deep-throatingly kissing him, of his own will! A pair of tears rolled down his cheeks. Because the kiss and tongue really were too furious and deep? Or because he felt so happy and blessed he thought he could die here and now? And not giving a damn about it? Probably both.

But Robotnik suddenly stopped.

Stone gasped for air. Tried to catch his breath. He was disappointed to be able to breathe again though. For that meant his beloved doctor had stopped to kiss him.

Robotnik clumsily cleared his throat and pretended to comb his hair back.

“Well, Stone? Are your lungs as unimportant as your neck?” He scorned his breathless assistant, though with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

“You’re saying… you’ve just tried… to smother me?” Stone panted in a playful smirk, in spite of the throbbing pain in his broken ribs and smashed nose due to the sudden gasp for air.

“Action is a lot more effective than words when it comes to teach people a lesson, Stone!” Robotnik justified himself. Poorly.

“So you… kiss to death… ignorant people?” Stone slyly grinned before slightly wincing because of the pain in his ribs.

“I hope you’re not assuming what I’m presently and _uncomfortably_ thinking of, are you?”

“Don’t worry, sir… that… perspective… is unpleasant... to me too…” Stone implied.

Robotnik grunted. An annoyed and impatient grunt.

“Wh-what is it?” Stone kindly enquired.

“I’m the most clever person on this full of idiots planet! I have 5 PHDs! I have designed and created my own van, my own machines, my own spaceships! On my sole and unique own! I have like 3 millenias of technological and intellectual advance on the other small, insignificant, petty, stupid human beings! I have all of the power and brain anyone would barely dare to just dream to catch a glimpse of! And yet, there is THIS one, sole, intricate, unsolvable problem I can’t seem to… comprehend… or just unravel.”

“Wh-which i-?”

“ _HOW_ can you love me? This...” Robotnik pointed a frustrated finger at Stone. “This, I can't understand.” He admitted in a low voice. “I can’t find a… plausible reason for this.”

“Maybe there are… some things… better left… not understood, sir.” His bedridden assistant kindly suggested. “Not with… intellect… at least.”

The confused doctor glanced at him. It was easy to understand why one would love a sweet sugar muffin like Stone, but why would someone as sweet love a bitter, complexed, self and robots-centered and misanthropic asshole like Robotnik? He sighed. Maybe he would understand someday. No. He certainly _will_ understand someday! Was he the cleverest person on Earth or wasn’t he? 

“Are you implying there is something greater and more achieved than intelligence, agent?”

“I wouldn’t dare… doctor.” Stone clearly made fun of him.

“Sarcasm? _That’s_ what you consider better than intellect?”

“I consider…” Stone’s crushed and banded hand feebly slipped to reach Robotnik’s. “Sometimes… you think… you ponder… way too much.” The tip of his broken fingers softly poked the still hand of his boss.

Boss who looked at the poor brutalized hand of the sunshine of his life. When he found half-dead Stone, that hand was purple and blue from the grinded muscles and cracked bones. Those army fuckers probably had crushed it with their unsubtle big boots. That loving, gentle hand which used to prepare the sweetest and warmest lattes... He gently stroked the back of it. His assistant winced at that. He was about to stop when Stone soon displayed an appeased face and lowly hummed in comfort. So the doctor, surprised at his own carefulness and gentleness over a mere piece of a human flesh, kept on caressing Stone’s shattered hand. He was feeling the warmth and faint twitching from it. 

_I’ll heal you, hand. I’ll try. No, I promise._

Stone blushed and was on the verge of tears.

Wow. 

The doctor’s hand was so… tender. Gentle. Careful.

He didn’t realize Robotnik’s hands could be so gentle and affectionate. Probably neither did he. It was quite the change compared to the blunt pulling of the mouth, punch in the throat or the pushing of missile buttons. But hey, the doctor just had touched him in a way Stone thought he would never touch him or anyone else!

He couldn’t help it. He let tears of pure joy pour on his worn out and already soaked with salted liquid face. He sniffled a bit in an attempt to calm the sobbing but not with so much result.

 _Here he goes again!_ Robotnik lamented, convinced he had hurt his latte boy once more. _With his weeping, wailing, whining… With these insufferable, irritating, ruining tears!..._ He mentally raged. _Don’t be sad, sweet Stone. Don’t be hurt. Don’t feel pain._ He took off his hand from Stone’s _. If only my homemade pain-killers were more efficient! But I can’t give you more or else you’ll…! I’m so stupidly sorry I can’t help you more. I’m sorry to be so helpless and useless. Stop crying, please!_

Robotnik snapped. Despite the heavy burden on his heart and lump in his throat, he didn’t sharply jumped on his human muffin. He carefully pressed his cheek against Stone’s wet one, mindful of his assistant’s fragile neck, and cupped Stone’s other cheek.

“I swear I’ll make these brutes heavily and grandly pay for what they did.” He firmly whispered in Stone’s ear.

The latte boy heard well the clear contained anger in the doctor’s voice. He stared at Robotnik then looked away with disappointment on his face. Even now, now they were having their moment together, now they just had confessed to each other, something Stone used to live only in his dreams, his boss only thought about hate and revenge. Maybe he should feel moved and loved here but… he just was disappointed. 

At that, Robotnik gently made him look back at him. 

“And I’ll make everything in my power so you heal well and quick.” He added with assertion in his voice.

Stone softly smiled and kissed him. His boss, strangely, let him lead. The great and powerful doctor Robotnik let someone _ELSE_ take the lead? Over his own person? That was new, Stone thought. Though heartwarming. Also, he sounded like he… liked it? Well, if he didn’t like it he’d just have to draw back, right? Which wasn’t a hard task when the guy who’s kissing you is paralyzed. Stone blushed more. So his beloved boss liked being kissed by his latte assistant? Just like the latter was crazy about his doctor’s lips? They soon parted. 

“Why do I enjoy such a basic and bestial act, Stone?” Robotnik half-lamented in a breath.

“Probably... for the same reason... I still haven’t… resigned, sir.” The smitten agent timidly suggested.

“Oh my God Stone, you’re so stupid.” Robotnik stated before kissing again his cute assistant.

Maybe he _was_ attracted to morons.

Especially when they were so pure and cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Robotnik soon stopped their kiss and stood up, about to walk away. To Stone’s deep regret.

“Oh and, before I go back to my very important and awfully delayed because of you work, I have one question for you: what’s your first name, Stone?” The upper-class scientist asked.

“Uh… what?” The lively heart of the latte assistant skipped a beat.

“Have your pathetic demise turned you deaf? I’ve just asked your stupid, meaningless, probably hideous birth name, agent!” Robotnik barked with a touch of blush on his cheeks.

Which Stone thought tremendously adorable.

Was this a trap question? A kind of code he had forgotten the meaning of?

“It’s… Aban, sir.” He plainly answered.

_ Aban.That’s the sweetest, cutest, prettiest, most beautiful, adorable name in this pointless world!!! AARRGSKJVHFIZKVGHKISZHFGHPQHUBVH!!!!!  _ Robotnik’s brain internally screamed. 

“Wh-what’s yours, sir?” Stone dared to enquire, taking advantage of the doctor’s temporary glitching.

“The hell did you say?” The doctor pretended to sound offended.

“I… I’ve told you my first name… I think it’s… just fair… you tell me yours.”

“Have you forgotten your place, Aban? Remind me who’s the one to give orders here?”

“Did you-? Did you just call me…?” Aban’s heart heated up. Just like Robotnik’s face.

_ The doctor called me by my first name!!! _

“Irrelevant, agent.” Robotnik cleared his throat. “I have every right in the world to call you however I want. I could call you Etienne or Florence you’d still have to respond to me!”

“You like… my first name, sir?” Stone innocently asked.

“This is...off-topic, Stone!” The doctor protested, still blushing.

“Pardon me but… I don’t think it is.”

“Alright! Fine!” Robotnik roared, exhausted. “My first name is Ivo! Happy, agent??”

“Ivo?”

“Yes! Like Ivan but with an ‘o’ instead of the ‘an’! Are you satisfied now?”

“That’s-”

“Weird? Funny? Distorted? Ugly? Spooky? Unreal? Hideous? Repulsive?”

“That’s the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard.” Stone admitted, in the same pure, precious smile of his.

Ivo’s heart just froze on the spot as his breath was cut off at so much kindness and adorableness directed at him! He even surprised himself trying to repress a few tears.

“O-of course it is!” He proudly proclaimed; and tried to ignore the fire in his cheeks. “The smartest man in the universe must carry a name as smart as him!” He loudly assessed before he clumsily turned his back. He paused at the bedroom’s threshold. “A  _ badnik  _ will bring you water within the next seconds.” He softly added. He stopped at the doorstep again, without a last look for Aban, bit his lower lip before taking a deep breath and leaving his bedridden assistant.

“Thank you.” Stone whispered at the silent void. “Ivo.” He couldn’t help grinning.

Later, Stone at last managed to fall asleep. After hours of unbearable pain and endless sobbing, finally he was sleeping. And hydrated. Robotnik noticed the empty glass. Pure and blissful silence at last. Because he had enough of hearing sobs? Or because his precious, kind, adorable, soft-hearted latte assistant tremendously and vitally needed rest? Probably both. The doctor had come back to see if Stone was resting well, without having nightmare or constant squirming in his sleep. At first sight, Aban was safe and soundly sleeping, despite his several broken ribs or bound limbs. Ivo even thought catching the shadow of a satisfied smile on his cute assistant’s beautiful face. He bent down and slowly, gently rubbed his forehead against Stone’s, careful of not waking him up.

“I’m sorry, my latte boy…” He softly mumbled.

Was he sorry Stone had to take punches and hits meant for him? Or sorry he was in love with Aban all this time, never had the guts to admit it out loud and had to wait for the most adorable agent ever to get beaten to a pulp to do so? 

Probably both.


End file.
